


Golden Hoops, Golden Heart

by P4per_Cranes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Developing Relationship, Gijinka/Humanized Pokemon, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4per_Cranes/pseuds/P4per_Cranes
Summary: Anastasia the Skitty's family and village is facing tough times ahead. She, however, wishes to change this. After hearing the legend of Hoopa, she decides to go find the pokemon herself in hopes of it sharing its wealth.(Note: Tags may be added as the story progresses)





	Golden Hoops, Golden Heart

                “Hoopa. The Mischief Pokemon. In its true form, it possesses a huge amount of power. Legends of its avarice tell how it once carried off an entire castle to gain the treasure hidden within.”

 

                The pokedex entry burrowed deep into her memory. This pokemon in particular seemed to show so much interest to her. She couldn’t get this pokemon off of her mind no matter what she tried.

 

As she hopped across some pathway stones over a river, her eyes looked above at the sky. A few flying types were flying, as they usually do. She saw some ones she recognized; Pidgey, Swablu, Chatot – the usual. Her eyes fixed back on the path as she continued forward.

 

                She was heading back to her village after going to the market. Her father trusted her with gathering the groceries and supplies for the week. The basket under her arm gently rocked with her movements; her movements were soft, so soft it would make the breeze jealous.

 

                Her tail swayed underneath her cream dress as she soon came upon the village. Normaila, her home village. Only normal type pokemon lived here. A few Teddiursa were playing out in the center square, a Zigzagoon was running around, and a Lillipup was giggling at something in a tree.

 

She smiled at all of the familiar faces and made a b-line to her home. She opened the door to the cottage up with a big smile. Her mother was in the kitchen, seeming to be cleaning the room up.

 

                “Dear! You’re finally home. Come in! How was your trip?” Her ears perked up at her daughter’s entrance.

 

                “It was good, mom! I got the groceries and stuff!” She chirped as she closed the door behind her. She set the basket of goods on a nearby kitchen table, as well as spare change. “Where’s dad?”

 

                “You’re father went on to work.” Her mother’s smile seemed to weaken at the mention of her husband. The young skitty looked at her mother,

 

                “Back at work…? But he’s worked so hard. He deserves a break!” She folded her arms in protest. Her mother sighed as she turned to her daughter. She placed her hands on her shoulders as a loving gesture,

 

                “Anastasia, dear, you know how tough times are. It’s hard enough just to keep all three of us fed and healthy.” The pain in her eyes was genuine. Her daughter’s ears perked up,

 

                “I know a way we can fix this!” She escaped her mother’s grip and rushed over to her room. She grabbed a pink backpack and ran back into the kitchen. “You know Hoopa, the mischief pokemon? Legend says they’ve got a whole lot of treasure! Maybe if I can ask them, they’ll share it with some of us!”

 

                “Anastasia? What in Arceus’s name are you going on about?” Her mother’s paws were folded on top of her apron as she frowned at her.

 

                “I promise, this will be the perfect plan!” Ana’s eyes beamed with excitement as she started shoving items into her backpack. Adventure was just around the corner! All she needed was her mother’s approval and she’d be set. “What do you say?”

 

                Her mother’s eyes burned holes in her. It wasn’t a mad gaze, just a concerned one. She gave a hefty sigh,

 

                “I guess it’d be good for you. You can’t stay in the village forever. Just…” Her voice trailed off as she spoke, “…be safe.”

 

                Ana nodded at her mother’s words and slipped the backpack on over her pink poncho. She gave her mother a hug and set off.

 

                First mission, find out where a hoopa was hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Please be patient with me as this is my first work here on AO3. My grammar might not be the best cause it's been a long day for me. Critiques are welcome!


End file.
